gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarz Bruder
was a fictional character from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series. Profile Schwarz Bruder was the mysterious masked Gundam Fighter for Neo-Germany and an ally of the Shuffle Alliance, more specifically, a surrogate mentor to Domon Kasshu. Schwarz piloted the GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel, and was a master of "German Ninjutsu". Schwarz first appeared in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo after it was revealed that Master Asia had allied with the Devil Gundam. After the Devil Gundam withdrew from Neo-Japan, Schwarz helped train Domon. Schwarz was shown to be a very skilled fighter as he was able fight on par with powerful opponents like Master Asia during his first encounter, and it was said that he beat the Shuffle Alliance Members in the finals (minus Domon). During the Semi-Finals of the tournament, Schwarz was injured during a match with Domon. Domon was shocked to see that the unmasked Schwarz looked identical to his brother, Kyoji. In the hospital, Rain learned the truth about Schwarz and Kyoji. Earlier in the tournament, the Devil Gundam defeated the real Schwarz. Using the last of his free will, Kyoji used the DG Cells to turn Schwarz's corpse into an android that was modeled after himself and assigned him to protect Domon and watch over him. During the Battle Royale on Lantau Island, the Gundam Spiegel was destroyed when Schwarz faced the Devil Gundam. Schwarz then entered the cockpit of the Devil Gundam and grabbed Kyoji from behind in an attempt to free him, but it was in vain, as the Devil Gundam began to consume him. Schwarz eventually ended up sacrificing himself when Domon used the Sekiha Tenkyoken, which put an end to the second rising of the Devil Gundam. History Schwarz first appeared in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo after Master Asia revealed to former pupil, Domon Kasshu, that he was a servant of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam . After the Devil Gundam withdrew from Japan, Schwarz defeated Domon in an unofficial Gundam Fight to prove to him how lacking his skills were. He challenged Domon to learn to use a rusty sword to slice apart trees a way to activate the Super Mode of his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. When Domon decided to train in South America's Guyana Highlands, Schwarz maneuvered Domon's fellow members of the Shuffle Alliance to come to Guyana and train with him. When the Devil Gundam reappeared in the Guyana Highlands, Schwarz was severely injured while trying to protect Domon from Master Asia. After Domon defeated the Devil Gundam, Schwarz appeared in Neo Hong Kong alive and well for the Gundam Fight Finals. As the Finals continued, Schwarz was the first to discover that Wong Yunfat had secretly transported the Devil Gundam to Neo Hong Kong with the intention of resurrecting it. As the Finals neared their end, Schwarz was assigned to fight Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam in the final match before the Battle Royale. While Domon was able to counter Schwarz's Sturm Und Drang with his own Sekiha Tenkyoken, Wong's treachery caused Schwarz to be mortally wounded. After the match, Domon was shocked to see that the unmasked Schwarz looked identical to his brother, Kyoji Kasshu, the pilot of the Devil Gundam. In the hospital, Rain Mikamura learned the truth about Schwarz and Kyoji. Earlier in the tournament, the Devil Gundam had defeated the real Schwarz. Using the last of his free will, Kyoji took over Schwarz's body and used DG Cells to create an android copy of himself. Kyoji assigned Schwarz to protect Domon and watch over him. During the Battle Royale on Lantao Island, the Gundam Spiegel was destroyed when Schwarz faced the Devil Gundam for the last time before he died himself. Gallery G-Gundam-OP2-Schwarz-Bruder.jpg|Schwarz Bruder in the opening. Schwarz.jpg|Schwarz Bruder in the Gundam Spiegel Schwarz_Bruder_2.gif|Full Body Shot of Schwarz Bruder Schwartz unmasked.png|Schwarz after his defeat against Domon in the Gundam Tournament G-Gundam-41-44-64.jpg|Death of the original Schwarz Bruder Character Profile Schwarz Bruder.jpg Notes & Trivia *Schwarz Bruder's name in German literally translates to Black Brother. That may have been included as a clue to his true identity. *To date, no information on the original Schwarz Bruder has been made available, thus leaving it unknown if the original was a practicioner of German Ninjutsu or had become one after being changed into a copy of Kyoji. *In Super Robot War J, Schwarz and his Gundam only appear during cutscenes, and he remains unplayable for the entire game. *In Super Robot Wars 64 and Super Robot Wars Impact, it is possible to recruit Schwarz and Gundam Spiegel to prevent his death. External links *Gundam Official Category:Deceased